Free Falling
by MaybeThisTimeI'llWin
Summary: When Quinn wakes up and finds that she's married Blaine Anderson, she knows that a lot of lives and relationships are about to change. Rated T for content and mild language.


The first thing Quinn takes note of when her eyes flutter open is the incredible amount of pain in her head. The second thing she takes note of is that she is most definitely not in her own bed. She foggily remembers her summer spent being a skank and realizes that she's probably had a crazy, drunken one-night-stand. She groans, not wanting to turn and acknowledge the body she can feel up against her. She decides to play a game with herself and think through all the guys it could be and choose the one she thinks is most likely. If she's correct, then she's not a complete whore.

She thinks there's a chance that it could be Finn. Sure, he's dating Rachel and is completely committed to and disgustingly in love with her, but they could have had one of their overly dramatic breakups they usually have every couple of months. After all, Finn dealt with the last one by deciding that Quinn was his soul mate. Really, she thinks he only did that because she's fairly attractive and thought that after her pregnancy that maybe he would get some (Berry's a prude), but Finn will forever say he was "romantically confused."

Quinn also thinks that it could be none other than Noah Puckerman. Maybe she had felt last night and let the alcohol get to her. That's how the blonde haired baby known as Beth had come into existence. She takes a moment to thank her mother for forcing her to go on birth control after having said child. A sick feeling in her stomach forms when she realizes that if they had sex their relationship will become even more complicated than it was before. Ever since Shelby and Beth came back to Ohio, they had done their best to acknowledge each other and still remain cordial.

She briefly considers the other boys in New Directions and decides that they're all unlikely. First of all, Kurt and Blaine are both gay. She doubts that they would be interested in getting up on her drunken body. Mike would be a possibility if he wasn't going strong with Tina. She doesn't think it could be Artie. She's fond of him, but she doesn't think she'd do something like this with the kid. Besides, she'd have to ask Brittany beforehand on how it works with a guy paralyzed from the waist down. It has to be either Puck or Finn. Either way it will be intensely awkward, but she decides it's most likely the most uncomfortable option… Puck. At least if it was Finn they could recall last year and easily justify the need to forget it and move on. They've already determined several times that any kind of romantic relationship between the two of them will fall victim to the Broadway bitch Rachel Berry. (She actually doesn't think that badly of Rachel anymore, but she's hung over and she loves to hate the girl.)

Bracing herself for the semi-shaven head of a certain badass womanizer, she turns her head and sees the side of a face that certainly doesn't match his. It doesn't look like Finn, either. It actually kind of looks like… oh crap.

She immediately jumps out of the bed and experiences a head rush that causes her to nearly fall back into it. After a moment, she overcomes the pounding and pain in her head and examines the room. The blanket is not completely covering him and she can see that his chest is bare. Her eyes quickly move down her body and she realizes that her chest isn't covered either, in fact, nothing is. She slept with him. Dear god, she slept with him. She has to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

She repeatedly pinches herself, hoping that this is all just a nightmare. After all, this can't be real, right? She gives up after several pinches, but on the last one, she feels something digging into her side. With her heart thumping wildly, she pulls up her hand to reveal that the hard object scratching her is a ring. It confuses her. She hasn't worn a ring since she stopped wearing the promise ring Sam had given her. She takes a closer look at the ring and realization washes over her. Her heart stops. This could not be happening.

No, no, no. She suddenly feels sicker than she did from the hangover, and very nearly throws up right in his bedroom. (Are they even in his bedroom? She has no idea.) She takes a deep breath and dismisses the urge to throw up, deciding that it would only make things worse. She has to get herself together so she can fix this. She's still naked and he could wake up at any moment.

She stumbles around the room as quietly as she possibly can; trying to find whatever the hell she was wearing the previous night. She picks up a dress that she recognizes as hers, but frowns when she sees a huge rip in the bottom of it. She curses under her breath, wondering how much they had to have drunk to have been that desperate for sex. Sighing, she tiptoes over to the dresser in the room and rummages through it until she finds an oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts. She puts them on and thinks that it's better than anything. The only thing worse than drunkenly having sex with and marrying Blaine Anderson is having to have the morning after conversation with him without any clothes on.

_So it's kind of short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I have some really fun ideas for this story and would appreciate to know what you think of it so far, so please review._


End file.
